I won't let anyone hurt you
by livelaughlovee
Summary: Someone hurts Lilly...Can Oliver protect her and help her through the hard times?  Loliver!
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was having the best dream he had ever had. In it, he was holding the girl that he loved. He was kissing her, and whispering in her ear. It was the happiest dream he had ever had. Suddenly, his cell phone rang next to him. He woke up, startled. The caller id read Lilly. He picked it up instantly, even though it was two in the morning. 

"Oliver..." he heard a voice on the other line said quietly. Panick flooded through his body.

"Whats the matter Lilly...what happened?" he replied instantly.

"Justin...I was at his house with some people...there was alcohol. He was trying to get me drunk. He pretty much succeeded. He almost raped me. Mike punched him before it got too far. I'm so scared...he yelled out the door after me that he was going to come after me. I don't know what to do," she said, voice shaky. He knew that she was crying.

"I'll be right over, okay?" he said, not waiting for a reply. He jumped out of bed, threw on a shirt, jeans and sneakers, and quietly ran downstairs. He left his mom and dad a note saying...

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm at the Truscott's. Lilly's hurt. Well not physically. I'll explain later. My cells with me._

_Love Oliver_

He grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out for the car. The only noise that could be heard was the pounding of his heart. The rest of the world seemed at a stand still. He turned the car on, and drove as quickly as he legally could to get to Lilly's. When he got there, he did the famous knock so that she knew it was him.

Pound pound pound.

A ghostly figure approached the door and let him in. She was pail and frail. Lilly looked nothing like her usual glowing self. Tears were streaming down her face. Oliver shut the door, locked it, and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute or two, she led him upstairs, where she started to talk about it.

"I'm so scared. He's going to follow me. He's going to hurt me. He almost raped me. I was so stupid to have gotten drunk. I'm such an idiot. Oliver, I'm so scared," she said, tears rolling down her face, faster than before as she buried her head in his chest.

"Lills I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen to you okay? I will not let anybody hurt you..." he whispered in her ear, arms still around her.

"C'mon, I'll sit here while you sleep okay?" Oliver said, easing her under the blankets.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to. I'm going to sit in this chair right here okay?"

"No, please. Lay with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He kicked off his sneakers and climbed into the bed beside her, but made sure to keep his distance. He didn't want anything to become to awkward, since she didn't know his feelings towards her, and he planned to keep it that way.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Yes, Lilly," he replied, turning to look her in the eyes. When he did this, he realized that they were full of fear and sadness. He hated seeing her like this. It hurt him so much.

"Will you hold me?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. He scooted closer to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and played with her hair with the other hand.

"Oliver, thank you so much. You're such a good friend. I love you for that," she said as she looked in his eyes and snuggled up to him.

"I'll protect you from anyone Lilly. You're my best friend, and you mean so much to me. No one will hurt you when I'm around," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. Their talking soon turned into snores, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Not very long...review and let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's cell phone went off around 6:30 a.m. He quickly shut off the alarm and got out of bed quietly. He tried as hard as he could not to wake Lilly. Thank god that she wasn't a light sleeper. He got a piece of paper off of her desk, and a pen, and wrote a note to her quicky. Then he made his way downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Truscott reading the newspaper and having their morning coffee.

"Oliver...what are you doing here?" Mr. Truscott asked, surprised.

"It's not what you think...Lilly called me at two this morning. She was really upset. She had been over Justin's. He tried to rape her. She had had some alcohol, but thankfully one of Justin's friends punched him and she got away before he actually did rape her. I wish she could have told you. I feel bad telling on her, but she'll be safer this way. I need you to tell her that I only told you because I care about her, okay?" Oliver said.

"Sure honey," Mrs. Truscott said. "Thanks for telling us. Your a great kid, and a really great friend. We appreciate you telling us."

"Yeah... You don't have to take my advice, but I think it would be good if Lilly just slept today...Maybe I could take her out later if she was feeling better, for a walk or something? Please,  
don't get mad at her for being at that party or drinking. She's an emotional wreck right now...I'm only suggesting what I think is in her best interest. Your her parents though...I don't control your decision what-so-ever," Oliver stated.

"We think your idea is a good one. She needs rest. It would be great if you could come over and be with her later. She needs a good friend like you to lean on. Thanks so much honey.  
Have a good day," Mrs. Truscott said, patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"No problem. Thanks for understanding," Oliver said, as he turned and headed for the door. He got in his car, and quickly drove to his house. His parents were having their morning coffee as well. He didn't want to explain the story again, but he figured he had to.

"Mom, Dad...I need to take a shower really quick... I'll explain in a few minutes..." Oliver said as he jogged up the stairs.

He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his eyes were baggy and filled with sadness. He got undressed and stepped into the hot shower. He wished that the warm water hitting his back would take back everything. It would take back Lilly's hurt. It would was away her pain. As hard as he wished though,  
he knew it wouldn't. What happened happened. And now Lilly is hurt. She isn't herself. She's scared, and none of this was in Oliver's control. All he could do was help her. He couldn't take back what happened. Oliver got out of the shower, went into his room, threw new clothes and ran downstairs.

"Oliver, Mrs. Truscott just called. She wanted to thank you, again. Oliver, you are the greatest kid. I'm not saying that just cause your my son. It's becuase you helped Lilly through the hardest night in her life so far. She couldn't have done it without you. You are a genuine and loving kid. We wouldn't have you any other way," she said, embracing her son.

"Thanks mom, but I couldn't stand to see Lilly hurt. I needed to do something to help. She's my bestfriend..." he trailed off. "Well I gotta go to school...and I'm already late. I'm going to see Lilly after school. Is that alright?"

"Of course. We'll call you later, okay?" Mr. Oken asked.

"Yep, bye."

Lilly woke up around 1 o'clock. She noticed Oliver was not next to her and panicked. She sat up quickly, and noticed familiar handwriting scratched on a piece of paper at the end of her bed. It read:

Lils,

I went to school. I had to explain the situation to your parents. I wish that you could have. I only did it to protect you. I hope you understand that. I didn't do it just to be a jerk, I did it because I care. I'll come back after school, and bring your homework (although you probably don't want to see it...). Tonight maybe we can go out, get your mind off of things. Or maybe we can just talk. Whatever you want. I'm here for you. You're strong and you can get through this. I know it.

He told them, Lilly thought to herself. She'd have to go down and explain everything. She'd have to tell them that she'd been drinking and that was a mistake. She had to apologize for being there. They would pretty much put the blame on her. They wouldn't understand. Only Oliver understood. But why did he understand? Why didn't he just get mad at her, for making stupid choices? She wouldn't blame him for being mad. She was so stupid. She thought she loved Justin, and she thought that he loved her. Apparently she was wrong. Now,  
she just wanted everything to end. She wanted to take back everything that happened. She just wanted someone who really loved her to be with her and care for her, not to hurt her.

She got up slowly from her bed, and went into her bathroom. She looked in her mirror. Her face was pale. She had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness. Her lips were positioned in a frown. She rinsed her face off, and went downstairs.

"Mom..." she started.

"Lilly baby," her mom replied, turning around to hold her.

"Oliver told you..." she said.

"Yes, he did. We're not mad sweetie. We're just upset that you were hurt. We understand that teenagers make bad decisions, and you didn't make the best one. We know that you will learn from this, and we just want you to feel safe again. Oliver sounded really upset this morning. He doesn't want to see you hurt you know. You really have to make sure that you thank him...who knows what would have happened if you didn't call him last night. Don't take advantage of him okay? He's an amazing guy Lilly," her mom said, while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know Mom. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I'm so sorry. I made some horrible decisions. Really, this is all my fault. I feel horrible to have made Oliver spend the night last night. I just feel like an awful person right now. I hate myself," Lilly said, starting to cry.

"You know that Oliver was absolutly fine spending the night with you last night. Know why? He cares about you Lilly. He's not at all like Justin. He will never hurt you. ever. He loves you."

"I know Mom, but that doesn't make me feel any less terrible."

"Why don't you take a long hot shower and just lie down. Oliver will be here soon," mrs. truscott said.

"Okay. Mom... thanks for understanding. I'll explain the situation more later, when I'm feeling better."

"Alright honey."

Lilly took a long, hot shower. After, she climbed into some sweatpants and a big t-shirt and climbed back into bed. She just sat there, silently crying. Last night was replaying in her head like a nightmare. She couldn't stop the tears. Around 2:45, she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped out of bed, wiped the tears from her eyes, and ran down the stairs. Tears were starting to flow again. She couldn't push them back. She opened the door, vision blurry. He took her in his arms. They stood there for at least ten minutes, in each others arms. She held him tight, never wanting to let go, while he let her cry and ran his fingers through her hair. Neither of them said a word. Finally, Lilly's sad blue eyes met Oliver's.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. 


End file.
